


Crossing Paths

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Fourteenth's Song [3]
Category: D.Gray Man
Genre: M/M, brief sexual comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: It wasn't a very fateful night when the Campbell twins met Cross Marian.





	Crossing Paths

It all started in a Scottish pub, honestly. Neah sat at a table, swishing liquor in the cup as he watched Mana dance with the locals, spinning around in a spectacular series of movements that Neah forgot the name of. It had been a stressful day with the family today, Neah nearly starting a fist fight with the 5th Noah, and Mana proposed they unwind at the local pub.

Well, Mana was certainly unwinding, enchanting men and women alike with his practically fairy like appearance and posture. Meanwhile, Neah sat tensely, glaring at anyone who tried connecting eyes with him. Of course, that certainly won’t get him laid at any point tonight, but at the same time, he was too pissed to care.

Mana slipped over to him, joyfully laughing, “Come on, Neah! Stop brooding and join me! I’m sure you can do more than play piano!” He grabbed Neah’s hand, pulling his twin up, but Neah grumbled and pulled away, “Leave me to my misery, Mana.”

The older twin pouted, then looked around for a moment. He paused, and proposed, “Why not go play poker? I know how much you love that.” As he grabbed Neah again, he whispered, “And see that ginger man? Tell him I’m single.” That made Neah snort as he shook Mana off, “Alright, alright, I’ll play that game of yours. The sex better be worth my embarrassment when they kick my ass.” What was worth it, though, was Mana’s light laughter as he ran away from Neah’s lazy swipe.

Neah strolled over to the table, taking a seat. The ginger personification of his brother’s dreams stared at him, and Neah adjusted in the chair some out of discomfort. Some other men were there too, but Neah didn’t care about them.

The ginger man distributed the cards, and said, “Let’s see the coins, fellows.” Great, so not only will Neah lose his dignity, but he’ll lose his money too. They all threw in their bets, and went through many hands. Neah was losing sorely, already having lost two pounds, but he was bloody determined. The alcohol in his system only served to motivate him rather than drag him down, his muscles looser than they were before. Mana ended up coming over, half looking over Neah’s shoulder and half throwing looks at the ginger devil who was taking all of Neah’s money. Traitor.

At the end, Neah tossed in the rest of the money he had. One last hope, or Neah was poor until he got into the family fortune. The dark skinned man felt sweat pricking on the back of his neck as the cards were distributed, and finally, he looked. A vicious grin spread across his face as he revealed his winning hand, and got to win back all his money. He snickered as he took it all, “Nice game, boys, but that’s all for me tonight. Come on, Mana, I’ll get you a drink before we leave.”

One of the nameless men shot up suddenly and accused, “You fucking bastard, you cheated!” Before Neah could react, the other nameless man grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him over, “Return that money, you punk!”

Mana insisted, grabbing the arm of the one who was rearing back to hit Neah, “Please, gentlemen, he didn’t cheat!” However, his protests didn’t amount to anything as the man jerked his hand away, knocking Mana into the table, and his meaty fist connected with Neah’s face. The Noah let out a groan as another hit came at his face, and consequently his stomach. Neah crumbled to the ground, coughing violently. Mana was near him, holding his side which was injured from slamming into the table. The men loomed over the twins as Neah tried valiantly to put himself in front of Mana, but before more pain came, someone growled, “Do you boys really have to spoil my good night? If I wanted it wrecked, I would have brought my brother.”

Both thugs and Noah alike turned to see the ginger man, who, now that Neah gets a very good look at him, is less of a man and more of a boy. A cigar hung out of his mouth, and his long ginger hair was pulled back to reveal his soft face, but hardened brown eyes that bordered on red stuck through. For a moment, Neah understood why his brother took such a liking to the kid, his own heart beating a little faster, but the effect was immediately ruined by him continuing, “If you want to beat those boys into a coma, can you please do it outside?”

The bigger men looked at each other, then one snapped, “Stay out of it, pretty boy, or I’ll smash your face in after I’m done with these brats.”

Now, it was a war of wills – a war Neah was having no part of. His body ached, but he could move enough to get Mana, who was moving considerably better. However, when the Campbells tried crawling away, the argument reached a lull long enough for the men to notice the fleeing boys, and grab both of them. Neah was pressed against the ground, an elbow digging into his spine, and Mana was yanked up by his ponytail. He let out a yell of pain as a knife was pressed against his throat.

Neah yowled, “Mana!” He tried getting away from the other assailant, but then his arm was yanked behind his back, cracking horribly. This situation was devolving quickly, and Neah felt his Noah instincts start to surface, yearning to murder every human in this pub before Mana could be injured anymore. Though, before the massacre could start, there were two shots. Nothing happened at first, until both men slumped, various bullet holes all over them. Neah kicked his captor off, then immediately rushed to Mana.

His brother was breathing heavily, the kiss of a knife marring his throat, but other than that, he seemed shaken, but fine. Neah looked at the ginger kid, who offered him a helping hand. A smoking gun had been holstered as seemingly soon as it had been drawn.

The Noah accepted the offered hand, pulling Mana with them, then the three fled the pub. Outside, the kid held his hand out again, offering a shake, “The name is Cross. For the record, you weren’t cheating – I was. Nice job, kid.” Neah hesitantly shook his hand, and replied, “Nice to meet you, I’m Neah, this is my brother Mana. Thanks for helping us.”

Cross nodded, then declared, “Well, been a fun night. Later, boys.” He waved behind his back as he left, disappearing down the barely lit streets. Mana muttered, “My desire to have sex with him hasn’t diminished at all. I hope I see him again.” That made Neah cackle, “You have horrible timing, brother. Let me get us some drinks in the pub down the street, then we’ll talk about finding him.” He went to grab his money pouch to have it ready to buy drinks, but when he patted his back pocket, there was a distinct lack of money. He knows he had it went he left the pub, so logically…

“That son of a bitch stole our money!”

Oh yea, they were going to be finding him again _real soon_.


End file.
